


A Little bit Dense

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Human Kara, Humor, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: 5 times Kara didn't get the hint and 1 time she did.





	A Little bit Dense

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Kara asks Lena after they finish dinner.

“Yeah, sure. Maybe we can even _not_ watch it.” Lena smirks as she looks at Kara.

Kara furrows her brow in confusion. “Does that mean you don’t want to? It’s ok, we can watch a show instead.”

Lena’s smile falls as she shakes her head soft. “No, that’s not wha–”

“Oh I know, let’s watch The Twilight Zone remake. It’s so good, you’re gonna love it!” Kara smiles, excited like a kid in a candy store as she runs to the tv.

Lena lets out a little grunt of frustration but then she smiles anyway and joins Kara on the couch to watch the show.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They had just finished their weekly work out session at the gym and were heading to the showers.

“You know, we could take a shower at my place and save water.” Lena tells her as they walk into the changing room, making sure to use her best flirtatious smile.  

Kara furrows her brow, chuckling. “How would that save water? It’s the same water!”  

Lena just stares at her open-mouthed. How could Kara be so goddamned oblivious?

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They met for lunch the next day. Kara looked really good with her shiny hair waving down her shoulders. Lena couldn’t stop staring.

“You like it?” Kara asks her friend when she catches Lena looking at her hair. “I had it done this morning.”

“Yes. It looks beautiful… Wanna mess it up?” She tries with a playful smile on her lips.

“Why would I want to mess it up when I just got it done?” Kara asks with a confused look on her face. “Why would I want to mess it up _period?”_

Lena wants to cry. “No reason, Kara.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Are ok, Lena? You don’t look very well.” Kara tells Lena when they meet for coffee, three days later.

Lena knew she should be looking like shit since she hadn’t had any sleep that night and; since she had taken the day off; she didn’t have any makeup on. The fact she was wearing jeans and a shirt, didn't help.

“Yeah, I know.” She says in a tired voice and then she decides to try one last time. “My doctor says I’m lacking vitamin U.” She says, looking right into Kara’s eyes.

Kara looks back at her with a worried face. “Did you drop by the pharmacy to buy it?”

Lena just says yes, letting it go.  

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“...And I really like her, like, a lot. And I’ve been dropping hints for quite some time now but she doesn’t seem to get them.”

Kara takes a big bite out of her donut as Lena talks to her. She nods her head slowly as she eats, thinking of something wise to tell her friend. But the best she comes up with is: “Just tell her you love her. Like, hey, I love you.”

Lena just stares back at her for a moment and then she smiles. “You’re right…” She takes a big breath as Kara fills her mouth with donut. “Kara,” she waits until the reporter looks at her to say “I love you.”

Kara stops chewing her mouthful of donut, widening her eyes for a moment and Lena smiles, thinking that she finally got it. But then Kara swallows and smiles, nodding her head.

“Exactly! Like that!”

Lena lets out a tired sigh as she takes a sip of her tea.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Do you like it? I’ve wanted to buy it for so long but it was expensive as hell and I had to wait until it was 30% off.” Kara says, turning around to show Lena her new shirt.

Lena smiles and nods her head. “I love it but I’d like it better if it was 100% off.”

Kara chuckles, with a slightly confused look on her face. “I don’t get it.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “You never do!” She says before turning around, leaving the room to go to the kitchen and get some wine.

Kara follows her like a lost puppy. “Lee, wait… are you mad at me?”

“No. I’m not.” Lena says in a tired tone.

“Then why did you storm out like that? Is it because I di–... wait…” Kara stops halfway, her eyes getting comically wide. “Did you mean you’d like it better if I didn’t have the shirt on?”

“Yes!” Lena all but yelled, turning to face Kara. “Took you long enough, Kara! I’ve been dropping hints for months now and you never get them! I want you, Kara. I love you! Is that direct enough for you?”   

At first, Kara just stood there staring at Lena open-mouthed like she couldn’t believe her ears. Lena had just said she loved her. As in she was _in love_ with her! She had been for months! How is it possible that she never realized it?

Actually she did know why. She _never_ thought a woman like Lena could have any interest in her. She was just so… ordinary. And Lena, Lena was well… Lena! She was so beautiful and classy and powerful and… out of her league.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks self-consciously.

Lena lets out a soft sigh. “If I’m sure I love you? Yes, Kara, I am. How could I not? You are the best person I’ve ever met. You are the only person who treats me like I’m… human. Everybody else seems to be afraid of me, or at least getting close to me. But you…” She smiles as she steps closer to Kara. “you bring me donuts to my office and you work out with me and tell me stupid jokes and… yes, you're a little bit dense but you are so beautiful in every single way.”

By the time Lena finishes her little speech, Kara has a few tears filling her eyes and a silly smile on her lips. “Can I kiss you?” She asks, stepping a little closer.

“Please do.” Lena says, meeting her halfway.

They kiss in the middle of Lena’s kitchen as Lena holds the back of Kara’s neck and Kara grabs Lena’s waist, pulling her closer. And although it’s the first time, both of them feel like they had been doing it their whole lives. It feels so natural, so easy, so right.

“I love you too.” Kara whispers into the kiss.

And Lena smiles happily as Kara gives her dozens of sweet kisses.


End file.
